The New Shadow
by Silver Ripper
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic in a long time! Also, My first piece of work on this site. Rated T for future scenes. There's a new threat over Hryule and Link gets new allies...


I have a few fanfics started, but then I realized that it has been a while since I've joined and I haven't submitted anything! So I quickly whipped this story off the top of my head to get my mind back in the game. I do have a little writing experience, but flames and praises are accepted!

DISCLAMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in The Legend Of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, It's just an ownage game that I decided to write this on. Also, Red, Crystal, and a few other characters belong to me.

* * *

Prologe: The Strangers

As Link drew his sword from the coprse of the sealed king, he felt himself transported into the sky, and Zelda asked for the Ocarina of Time back. Link reluctantly gave it to her, and he was sent back in time after he placed the Master sword back on his pedestal and sealed the Door of Time.

Now, seven years later, He is about to embark on another quest to save Hryule, but this time, Link, Navi, and the Sages are accompanied by a few new allies as Ganondorf threatens Hryule once again.

Start of actual story

"Link! Wake up!"

Groggily, Link lazily turned in his bed in his Kokiri treehouse. "Uhgg, 10 more minutes, Navi."

Navi zoomed around his head, pinching at his ears. "Not a chance, sleepy-head, We gotta go see the princess today!" At this, Link jumped to his feet and jumped down the ladder of his treehouse. As Navi flew down to him, she said, "You know, there's a thing called a LADDER, you should use it some time." Link ignored her as he ran out of the forest at full speed, nearly knocking over Mido.

**Meanwhile:**

Zelda is busy getting herself prepared for her meeting with Link, the first in over seven years. She wishes that it was just a social visit, but a new terror has spread over the land. Ganondorf has escaped, and is currently planning revenge agianst all of Hryule!

**Meanwhile, in the Hall of Sages:**

"How has he escaped!" Rauru roars in anger.

"We don't know, but we think that the Door of Time has been opened again!" Saria calls.

"Yes, the Door of Time has been opened again, but I could not see by whom." Ruto says.

"Yes, and this time, he has new accompainiment." Nabooru sighs, dejectdly.

**Meanwhile** (Yes, again, don't you just hate cliff hangers?):

Unbeknowest to Link and Navi, who are hurrying to the castle, they are watched from afar from Kaepora Gaebora and two figures cloaked in shadow, and in the middle of the sunlight too! "Is that him, the scrawny guy running across the field like an idiot?" One of the figures asked, crimson hair just visible behind the shadow.

"Yes, it is," Kaepora Gaebora says. "What do you want from him?"

"We were sent here to help him destroy the new shadow over Hryule." A female voice from the other shadow said.

With that, they suddenly dissapeared, appearing again next to the castle walls. As one, they both jumped up and over the wall, landing neatly in the courtyard behind where Zelda stood, waitng for the Hero of Time. From in front of them, they heard a sword unsheath and Link charges at one of the shadows, while Zelda thought that he was attacking her. The shadow dissapears, and in place of the shadow, a crimson-haired man stood, facing Link with two katanas held out, trailing over his wrist and arm.

The red-haired man easily deflected Link's blow, and sent him spiraling across the grass to the wall on the other side. Then he made a few quick hand motions, while muttering an incantation, and Link rose up into the air. "Hey, put me down!" Link snarled at him.

"Not until we have had a chance to explain what has been going on while you've been training," And as he trailed his eyes up and down Link, he said,"Or lazing, these past seven years."

* * *

Well, that's the beginning of my story, Hope you like it. R&R please, and everything that you can dish at me is welcomed. And I'm sorry that this is sooo short, it IS just the prologe, after all! 


End file.
